For a torque-neutral switchover of the internal combustion engine to a new engine operating mode having a smaller adjustable torque range, e.g., for a switchover from full-engine operation to half-engine operation in which only half the cylinders of the internal combustion engine are activated compared to full-engine operation, it is already known to build up the charge of the internal combustion engine accordingly prior to the switchover to the new engine operating mode, in order to be able to compensate for the jump in torque at the instant of the switchover. During the charge buildup, the additional torque share above the charge buildup for the combustion must be offset, in order to constantly be able to adjust a desired setpoint torque at the output of the combustion engine during the switchover.
This is accomplished via a retardation of the ignition angle up to a combustion limit of the internal combustion engine. The retardation of the ignition angle means, on one hand, a decrease in engine efficiency, which is associated with higher fuel consumption, but on the other hand, in comparison to an injection blank-out, for example, does not cause a deterioration of the exhaust-gas quality.